Air Hockey
by spinz99
Summary: The companion story to my story Laser Tag. The Doctor and River play a competitive game of air hockey in the future where the hockey is literally in the air, but of course with this couple they bump into things during their game.


Artificial sun streamed through the fake window on the Tardis. The Doctor blinked and yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching like a little boy on a Saturday. He felt something tickling the back of his neck and turned around fast. There laid River, her curly hair every, in blue cotton pajamas. His jaw opened and closed for a few minutes and then he sat up straight with a grin on his face.

"Rivvveeerrr, River wake up!" the Doctor shouted, grinning.

"mmmmmmmmmm" River groaned and turned away from him.

"Come on River! Get up!"

River ignored him and just snuggled further under the covers.

"Hey I know! We still have not played a rematch on that laser tag game we had a while ago" the Doctor stated.

Suddenly, River sat up with a smirk on her face and said "Oh, Sweetie. We both know that I won and you lost."

"W-well, fine. But, you still owe me a game of air hockey." The Doctor said.

River huffed and held back a laugh. "Fine, but you are just going to lose again."

_One hour later_

"I'm ready!" River exclaimed coming down the steps to the console. River was wearing a snug black top, dark jeans, a dark green jacket and her hair had been fluffed.

"Took you a while." The Doctor said looking her up and down.

"It was worth it" she smirked as she walked to the console. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor snapped out of it and smiled like a kid at a candy store. "Only the BEST place for Air Hockey. It is literally called Air Hockey in the year 3345. You play hockey IN THE AIRRR!" He giggled. River just laughed as he dragged her out the Tardis door.

The second they stepped out they were floating. There was ZERO gravity.

"I booked the place for us." The Doctor said with a smug look on his face, but when he opened his eyes River had disappeared.

Suddenly a plastic puck hit him on the back of the head.

"OW!" the Doctor exclaimed.

He grabbed his hockey stick and charged after the puck. There were two opening on either side of the wall where you scored the puck. There was space above and below them and it was ALL in limits.

He swiveled around and if even possible tripped in zero gravity, River took no time at all to swing her stick and strike the puck right into his goal. A new puck materialized and the Doctor ran after it. River started laughing at his gangly legs floating around, and he mananged to score a goal.

This went on for about an hour, until the score was at 3-2, River being the one with three points.

"hmmm, how about if you beat me I will let you choose our next date location, but if I win I get to decide." said River.

"hmmph…Fine" the doctor strided forward striked the puck and shot it through her goal. River was shocked. "and now we are tied."

There was a minute and thirty three seconds left on the clock and neither one was letting the other score. The clock went by fast, until there were twenty seconds.

The Doctor being confident stole the puck and moved off to the very left side of the court. He stared down at the puck trying not to lose track of it.

"WATCH OUT!" River screamed.

WHAM, CRASH, BOOM the Doctor ran into the Tardis smack dab. River ran to him, concerned until the Doctor started laughing. He had quite a bump on his head. River laughed with the Doctor and she helped him into the Tardis. She put ice on the bump and the Doctor winced.

"Oww!..." he shrieked. He then cleared his throat and said "I guess we will never know who won."

"Oh we do" she said.

"Oh do we?"

"Yes we do." River smirked.

Then the Doctor patted the seat next to him on the couch signaling for River to sit down next to him. She sat down and he put his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest and they sat in silence until the Doctor said:

"You know I would have chosen this as our date location. Right here and now."

River smiled, as the Doctor played with her curls and then said:

"I would have too."


End file.
